Fanged
by PrettyLittleLiar77
Summary: Real Vampires. Not the stupid Twilight ones that everyone had been raving about. Real, blood sucking vampires that don't survive on the myth of animal blood. Black eyes, pale and deathly cold skin, and unbeliebly long fangs. They were real.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything whoever wrote this book owns it. Sorry but I just needed something about vampires for a topic because it is NOT about Twilight

Prologue:

I glanced behind my back, wary of what was lurking in the dark.

"Hello" a cold and dark voice greeted me.

I yelped and looked up into the dark black eyes of a tall, pale white man.

"I-is it true?" I stuttered.

"What?" he teased me "about my little secret?" he hissed

"Vamp-vampire" I shivered from the cold radiating off of his skin.

"That's right" he smirked before the fangs came…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yups..interesting right? Yeah not really but still. Ok so I don't own anything blah blah blah. This isn't about Twilight vampires. I hate it when people call them vamps but who knows I might just sneak that in and right now I'm rambling on because I Have NO idea on where to start in the first chapter. You know I could fill a whole page up with my Disclaimer. Maybe I'll do that and probably all of you just skip this so if you are reading THANKS FOR READING! **

"Rayne, come on! People will thank we are dorks for hanging out at the library!" Megan complained.

"Go ahead and leave but I'm doing research…for my history project" I filled in quickly.

"Fine" Megan huffed. "Call me later and we can get a pizza or something" Megan grabbed her bag and speed walked out of the library and slid into her crappy old car.

"Finally...Silence" I smiled and clicked on the browser that I had minimized when Megan showed up.

_Vampires and who they are in our culture_, the top of the web page said. Everyone thought she was weird for looking up actual, Dracula vampires when the _Twilight _vampires were in everyone's thoughts. Well for her she knew that _real _vampires didn't sparkle.

_If vampires were even real_, she laughed at herself and exited the web browser. Why was she wasting her time on the internet on a Friday when she could be at her huge house where everyone wanted to live?

She grabbed her custom made Prada backpack, she wished her parents had let her get one from target like everyone else, and her Gucci purse and walked out of the library.

Once in the parking lot she glanced around to make sure no one was watching as she slid into her red hot Ferrari and pulled out of the library parking lot. She sighed and as she followed the familiar route to her family's mansions. (Yes, multiple mansions on one huge plot of land)

As she drove her mind wandered back to the web page about vampires. She speeded up to get home because she had somewhere that she wanted to check. She threw her backpack and purse on the couch and slid on boots. She scampered out to the forest on the edge of their property.

The website had said that vampires often 'group' in forests and she knew it was crazy but she felt that she had to check.

It was already dark outside but under the cover of the trees it was darker. She wandered aimlessly for more than an hour when suddenly she came to a small square platform made out of bricks with a short wall around it which made it look like the outside perimeter were meant to serve as seats. There were two entrances right across from each other and in the center there was a circular pit with black ashes and…three tall wooden stakes that formed what looked like what they used in the Salem Witch Trials where they burned the supposed 'Witch' ladies.

Wow, that was a lot to take in. What was this place? Did her parents know about it? It seemed old so it had to have been there when her parents scouted out the land when they were first going to start building the houses or mansions.

"Hello" a deep masculine voice said from the dark shadows.

I spun around quickly and saw a tall man stepping out into the open.

"I see you are surprised about the…let's see what shall we call it? The burning place? I think that fits quiet well" the mystery man smiled and I noticed that his front teeth were particularly pointed.

"Who are you?" I asked boldly, trying not to show fear of any sort.

"Well I could answer that question or I could forget that you were here and spare you your life"

I couldn't deny it. I was interested in him and who he was and he was oh-so incredibly hot. I stepped closer, my hand reaching up to stroke his face but I pulled back at the last minute.

"That's a bad decision" he growled.

I had no idea what to do so I sprinted away back the way I thought I came. I hadn't really made any point to decipherer where I was in the forest. I ended up making my way to my house quicker than I expected. So it ended up that 'The Burning Place' was closer than I expected.

I didn't know if that should've made my excited or scared but I just ran to my room and fell asleep, forgetting all about Megan and what she said which probably made her pissed at me.

All I remembered was the strange males deep voice and pointed teeth before I drifted off into a dream about the Salem Witch Trials…

**Woohoo so I actually found something to write about. Yah it kinda dragged on awhile but I promise that it will be better next time or uh next chapter. IF you have any suggestions then you can message me. Please like my stories yeah yeah yo yah. Ok so I'm dragging on again and right now I'm watching America's Next Top Model and they are at Knott's Berry Farm and are on the Silver Bullet posing for pictures while riding the coaster. Ok so sorry but that's a little bit of fact from my life. Kai Kai bai bai I'll update later maybe today kaiiii! Luv yah guys mwuah!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hai guys! Ok so I dunno it's been uhmm 3 days since I have updated so Yeah I was reading "Tempted" by CoreysFallen and just to let you know it is FANTASTIC. And I was reading and I really had the "urge" to write. Plus my dad and mom are gone til 7 p.m. and all my brother does is play XBOX so lookie here I have the computer to myself PLUS! THE NEW PRETTY LITTLE LIARS COMES OUT TONITE! EEEEE! So if you happen to like this series of TV (Like I am obsessed with!) go to ABC Family because there is a marathon leading (I typed reading first which means I really need to write) up to the premiere! Ok I'm dragging on so please R&R tell me if it sucks, cuz I need to know. Kay! Seeya down there vvv**

_Pale white people standing around a fire. Chanting, jumping. A young woman with messy hair with leaves in it, being tied to…The Burning Place. Flames shooting up around her. The young woman strained against the ropes but pretty soon…the flames consumed her. The girl was…Her…_

I jumped up out of bed, shivering and shaking. I was drenched in sweat and a sob escaped my throat.

"Rayne, are you ok?" my mom called to me. **(Let's hope that her name is Rayne because I don't remember :/ ahahahah ok so back to my story ;))**

"Y-yeah! I'm fine" I called back, pulling on a sweatshirt and walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

**(Sorry to interrupt again but I think this is important. The mansion thing that she lives in is designed like this. There is an upstairs and basically it's a whole line of rooms and such and one big staircase leading down. There's a wooden railing like across from each room and from the upstairs area you can see down into the family room. So when I'm writing that she's walking down the stairs, that's what I'm seeing. The family room is huge and the kitchen is to the right and basically that's all I've 'seen' right now. Kay back to the story)**

I turned on my cell phone, _13 missed calls,_ the screen read. _Megan._

"Ugg" I groaned. The last bits of my dream were clinging to my brain and I had no desire to call Megan on a Saturday morning. But…I did need someone with me when I went back to…The Burning Place. Man, she had been thinking a lot about this stupid _Burning Place_.

"_I just need somebody to loooovveee"_ the Justin Bieber song blared out of her cell phone, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Hey" she said softly, her thoughts wandering away from her best friend and back to The Burning Place.

"Uh Hey? Is that all you can say? For uh..let's see… Totally ignoring my _13_ calls! And does "Hey call me later and maybe we can get a pizza" ring a bell? Rayne? Are you there?" Megan's annoyed but slightly worried voice yelled at me over the phone.

"I'm sorry Meg…I was busy and I wasn't feeling well. But hey! Do you wanna come over? I need your help with something…" _Like finding a place called _The Burning Place _and possibly finding supernatural monsters like the one I met yesterday and possibly reliving the Salem Witch Trials like in my dream_. I added silently.

"Well I could do exactly what you did to me and just say 'sure why not' and just totally ignore you but seeing that you have like a 50 million acre mansion compared to my 5 ft house, sure!" Megan was being sassy and I didn't have the time for it.

"Meg, please let's be civil." _Oh my god I sounded like my grandmother._ "I'll come pick you up at let's see the usual? Let's eat there and then you can help me with my…problem" _The problem that happens to be finding mythical creatures that shouldn't exist._

"Ok but geez no need to sound like a grandmother. Oh god Ray, your making _me _sound old!" Megan complained but she hung up without any further annoying remarks.

At exactly 12 p.m. I pulled into In&Out which happened to be the "usual". Megan hopped into my car and we swung through the drive through before heading back to my house.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Megan asked, spitting a few fries out of her mouth.

I winced "Finish eating before you talk. I don't want fossilized fries ending up on the floor of my car."

"Fine, fine" Meg picked up the fries. "But what's this big thing I'm helping you with?"

"Well…" I explained to her everything that had happened, starting with the web browser in the library to the dream I had last night.

Megan looked at me with curiosity and fear in her eyes. "The _burning _Place? Seriously? Ok, so we need to find this creep and the rest of his minions."

I loved Meg and her excitement and all, "Yes, but let's keep in mind that there might be such a thing as vampires and if there is well then we just found the mother lode."

Megan laughed and I sped up the hill to the gates.

"Hey Stormy!" I smiled at the gateman as he tipped his hat and opened the gates for us. I sped into the garage and hopped out of the corvette I had chosen to take.

"Can we go swimming?" Megan complained.

"Meg, I told you what we were doing right now. We can swim later."

We changed into identical black jeans and black Uggs. I pulled on an oversized black lacrosse jacket and a black beret while Megan put on a skin-tight, black under armor shirt and a black ski hat.

"We look like we are terrorists" Megan laughed.

I giggled too but I was nervous inside. We tip toed downstairs, past my mom and out the garage door. I was paranoid but I grabbed a wooden stick that my brother had sharpened one time when he was little. I stuck it in my pocket and Megan and I continued into the forest.

It was dark under the trees and Megan grabbed my hand. We plunged into the forest. Once we got further in the stench of smoke hit my nose. I stifled a gasp as we came to a small gap between the trees and saw exactly what had been in my dreams.

I was about to scream but a cold, pale hand covered my mouth and dragged Meg and I back into the bushes…

**Sorry that was sooooo long but I just want you guys to know, that took me like 10 hours to do cuz I kept getting sidetracked. Oh and its 12:58 p.m. and I still have to like clean my room and such but I think I'm going to keep writing until the last minute because I have many ideas of where this can go….So…Are you guys as excited as I am? You should be...because you never know what's hiding in the dark…ahaha…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heya! Kaii so was that a cliffhanger? Sorry 'bout the like no action and how it dragged on but I needed that for what's about to happen…aha Let's hope so…muahahhaaa although probably none of you are reading this . Aw well it's all good. So what happened to Megan and Rayne? Is it going to turn into something bad? Are they going to be a meal? Hmm…? Well maybe Rayne just turned into a person of interest…**

_**Nobody's perfect, I'm perfectly flawed**_

_** -Evanescence**_

My scream was muffled by the hand that was covering my mouth but we were dragged into the bushes. If I hadn't been wearing my long jacket, my arms would've been torn apart by all the branches.

"Shut up!" a voice growled at me.

I glanced over at Megan and her eyes showed terror but she didn't scream. I was pulled back further so that I was leaning against something hard and…muscular? Whatever it was it was piercing cold. Through my jacket I could feel the cold radiating away from the source.

"What are you doing?" the voice, a guy, hissed at me. "Can't you tell that they are in the middle of a burning?"

From the way that he talked with slight cockiness and how he called it a 'burning', I could tell it was the mysterious man from before. From the bushes that we were hiding in, we could see the flames towering high and the piercing cries of the woman being burned alive hit my ears.

Tears fell down my face and I turned and buried my face into the guy's chest. His devastatingly cold hand rubbed my back. I had no idea what I was doing. Cuddling with a stranger? But the bloodcurdling cries still hit my ears.

"W-who are they?" I whimpered.

Megan glanced at me, tears weren't falling down her face but I knew that they would.

"You tell me. Creatures of the night I guess. Come on, you live around here, let's go before they decide to burn someone else." He answered.

We all crawled backwards for what seemed like an hour. The branches wacked me in the face and I stifled cries. Once we were far enough away Meg and I stood up and started running. I had no idea if the strange guy was following us but I didn't care.

When my house came into view, I cried out in relief. Suddenly a cold hand grasped by wrist. The man pulled me towards him.

"I have to come in and tell you. Ok? You have to cover for me. Also, I'm Daniel."

I looked him up and down. He was clad in all black but his shirt was tight fitting which made his muscular chest stand out. He was, according to me, the most handsome guy I had ever seen.

"Yeah sure. I'm Rayne and this is Megan" I gestured to myself and then Megan.

"Yeah, yeah, come on let's get inside" Daniel glanced back at the forest before following Megan and I into the house.

Once we were inside we sat in my bedroom and Daniel told us that the people in the Burning Place were a kind of cult. He said they were 'special' but not what was special about them. He also mentioned that they gave sacrifices of humans that they believed to be witches. They were copied some of the rituals of the Salem Witch Trials. They thought that they were pure and that every other 'un-pure' human should be burned.

Daniel left and I was alone with Megan. We were clutching each other trying not to burst into tears.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked Megan, sniffling.

"You tell me. You already know Mr. Handsome" Megan smirked.

"Oh shut up Meg!" she giggled but inside she knew that there was something…different about Daniel. And different didn't mean good.

"Let's just get changed and do our homework for Monday." I said to Megan, taking off my lacrosse jacket and black jeans, trading them in for pajama shorts and a sweatshirt.

"Let's do Chemistry first" Megan grabbed our chemistry books. "What is the term for fire?"

**Yeah sorry kind of ran out of ideas towards the end but I just can't wait for when they get back to schoolll! EEEEE! Ok so as always thanks SOOOO Much for reading and Review please and I'll read your stories and review :) Love you guys! Oh and what happens when you mix fire with a vampire? Well we just might have to find out because you never know who's watching you…or for this matter…what…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heya again! Wow, this is the most I've updated in one day (Assuming I'll upload this in like an hour or so). Sooo Daniel? Yeah he's pretty sexy. Maybe this'll heat up…or in Daniel's case…cool up…ahaha vamp joke. Yeah ok so just so you guys know, I kinda hate it when people use the term 'vamp' but sometimes I might slip it in because it's like slang. But NOT because I like that term :/ yeah ok soooo I'm still waiting for PLL to premiere oh and I've been writing since uhmmm 8'30 this morning…oh and tomorrow I'm gonna be gone for a long time so sowwiee but I can't write :( but maybe at like night! Ok so I'm rambling on but here…Enjoy more..Fanged v v Those are fangs :)**

On my way to school Monday morning, my cell started ringing. The number was foreign but I answered anyways.

"Heya", I chirped cheerfully.

"Hey, Rayne, can you come pick me up?" It was Daniel.

I smiled and bit my lip, blushing.

"Yeah sure, where are you?" I couldn't help the excitement in my voice.

"I'm at the In 'n' Out." I could tell that he was smiling.

"Yeah I'm about 2 minutes away. Seeya then!"

"See you then, love" Daniel hung up.

I blushed even more. Daniel had sounded like an old Englishman but it was sweet. I turned right and pulled into a parking space next to where Daniel was standing. My red hot Ferrari caught his attention and he smirked.

I unlocked the doors and Daniel slid in.

"I like your car. Fast cars are my specialty" Daniel smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty fast" Once Daniel closed the door, I revved the engine and tore out of the parking lot and back onto the street to school.

"Easy there tiger, we don't want to get into an accident" Daniel rested his elbow on the console.

My phone rang again and I picked it up.

"Hey Meg" I answered, less cheerfully than when I was talking to Daniel.

"Ugg…Raye, you won't believe what happened to me! My car broke down!" Megan groaned.

I groaned too. "I can't pick you up, sorry, hun, but I just picked up somebody else. Call Brynne, she's on her way to school by now." I hung up quickly, sparing myself the embarrassment of telling her that I ditched her for Daniel.

Daniel glanced at me, "Sorry to have taken up this seat…" he said gloomily.

"Oh don't be sorry" I slapped his arm playfully. "Meg's car is always breaking down and she thinks that she has a right to my car but you know..."

Daniel laughed and we drove in comfortable silence the rest of the way to school.

I pulled into the parking lot and into a parking spot and grabbed my bag and jumped out. Daniel followed right behind me and it seemed that it was slow motion. Daniel leaning down to whisper in my ear and everyone else glancing our way. (**ahaha it's like twilight :))**

Megan was waiting for me at the steps and her mouth was dropped open.

Daniel leaned down and whispered, "I'll save you a spot in Chemistry".

I nodded and he walked towards my first class as I jogged up to Megan.

"Hey girl" I smiled as we started walking towards Chemistry class.

"Uh, you didn't tell me that _he_ was your passenger! Omg! Did he ask you out? Was it romantic?" Megan flung questions at me.

"Hold up! It was a _car ride_ not a date! But…as long as we are on this subject, Daniel's saving me a seat at Chemistry sooo…Can you manage to sit with Brynne?" I smiled sweetly.

"Omg! It IS a date! Sure, sure, go ahead, sit with him!" Megan ran off to Brynne to tell her the news.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. I hoped that this car ride was just the beginning.

When I walked into Chemistry class, all eyes were on me as I walked to the back of the room where Daniel was saving a seat next to his. I set my books down and sat down nervously next to him. It was sex-ed week and we had to watch a…_disturbing _movie.

Daniel pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

_This is going to be embarrassing_, he wrote first.

_Tell me about it_ I replied, grimacing.

_So, what are you doing after school?, _he responding, pretending to watch the movie._  
><em>

_Homework, why? _Excitement fluttered through me

_Do you want to do homework together?_, he smiled down at the paper

_Sure, where?_ I wanted to jump up and scream in joy. _  
><em>

_Starbucks? _He shrugged at me

_Sure, sounds like a date…well you know. _I hated myself for sounding so awkward

_Haha, yeah I know but if you want it could be a date…_ He smiled at me before responding

_Sure, first date=Studying, Ironic_ I smiled so huge that my face hurt

_It'll be fun. _He replied before stuffing the paper into his book just as Mr. Burnes came up to our table.

"Do you two need to move to the front of the room so I can make sure you pay attention to the movie?" Mr. Burnes grumbled sternly.

"No, sir" we both replied at the same time.

"ok, but next time I see you two not paying attention, the consequences will be worse" Mr. Burnes walked back to his desk.

Under the table, Daniel's ice cold hand nudged mine and I slid my small hand into his. Although his hand was almost unbearably cold, I smiled and Daniel returned the smile…

**(d'awww aren't they sooooo cutteeee! Yeah they'll get cuter :) But wait…who is he? And didn't he just APPEAR? At her school? Hm..yeah maybe Shakespeare was right and Love **_**is**_** blind)**

After Chemistry, Daniel walked me to Algebra and then went off to who knows what class while Megan and I sat together, whispering. I didn't tell her that it was a first date, only that we were going to Starbucks to do homework.

"Oh come on, admit it, you likkkke him!" Megan squealed.

"Shh! And yes, I kind of like him…just a little bit…" _No, I like him A LOT!, _I added silently.

"Well when is he going to come over? He needs to meet your parents!" Megan poked my side.

"They will, just…let it be, Meg." I rolled my eyes and went back to doodling hearts and thinking of the big date…

**Well this chapter was getting long (4 pages to be exact) so yeah next chapter will be the big date OOOHHHH! Eeee yes it's going to be EPIC! Yes well, Let's hope our precious little Rayne doesn't **_**bite**_** into his games too easily…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Muwahahaha have you guys been waiting? Yeah prob. Not becauseeeeeeee IT'S THE SAME DAY! Wow, I am just sooo bored and let me say TALENTED ahaha yeah no but still…I can compliment it…So where are we? Oh yes, the date… well let's hope Little Ray-ray doesn't **_**eat **_**up his compliments…**

"Babe, you look gorgeous" Megan squealed as I spun around in the mirror, admiring myself.

"Nah, this isn't the one…we are going to _Starbucks _not Fine dining!" I rolled my eyes and went back into my, giant, closet and stripped out of the previous outfit.

I slid into dark skinny jeans, black knee-high Uggs, and a blue sweatshirt. I jumped out of my closet:

"Ta-da!" I smiled at myself in the mirror as Megan, laying upside down on my bed, clapped.

"You look hot, he'll defiantly ask your number" Megan smiled.

"Wait," I spun around, "he called me this morning…but I never gave him my number…"

"He-llo! It's called the phonebooks." Megan replied casually, an evil gleam in her eyes, "Or maybe it's called the 'Best-friend-gave-hot-guy-your-number'" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the mirror, putting on small bow earrings and brushing my long mid-back length blond hair.

While Megan complimented me on how my 'butt looked sexy', the doorbell rang and we both jumped up and grabbed each other "Yay!"

"Go get 'em girl!" Megan smiled as she plopped back down on my bed, "I'll wait here for you to hear how it goes. And if anything goes wrong, call me."

"I will" I smiled and grabbed my backpack before running down the stairs.

"Bye mom! I'm going to do homework at the library! And then I'm sleeping over at Brynne's!", I yelled out.

That was the cover that both Megan and I had come up with, just in case 'Mr. Handsome' decided to take her home…She laughed, that was ridiculous.

"Hey" she breathed when she opened the door to Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome. Daniel was wearing dark, somewhat tight jeans and a blue Hollister sweatshirt that looked soft and fluffy for cuddling.

"Hey, you look beautiful" he smiled and held out his hand, "Shall we?"

I took his hand and got in his black corvette, setting my backpack down on the floor of his car.

We pulled into the parking lot and we walked, hand in hand inside. We chose a circular booth with a large table that we could set all of our books out. While we waited in line to order, Daniel pulled me closer and I leaned into him.

Some kids from our school looked at me with jealousy.

"Venti Iced Chai Tea latte, please" I ordered.

"Venti Iced Coffe with a shot of vanilla" Daniel smiled politely, "And 1 breakfast sandwhich on a plain bagel"

"That'll be $10.67. Oh, and my shift ends at 6. Wanna get to know eachother?" The slutty worker flirted, shamelessly and I blushed, looking away.

"If you didn't notice, I'm kind of with someone." Daniel paid the girl and then picked up our drinks and walked back to our table.

I looked down at my book, blushing. There was an awkward silence as we sat, sipping our drinks.

"I'm sorry about that girl" Daniel apologized.

"Oh, no, it's not your fault that some Starbucks workers happen to be sluts." I looked up at him and was taken aback by what I saw in his eyes.

Daniel pulled me closer and leaned down, inches from my face.

"I really like you." His warm breath tickled my face.

"I like you too." I reached up and touched his icy face.

Daniel hesitated no longer and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips and leaned towards him. Daniel grabbed my arms and pulled me closer.

I whimpered and tried to pull back, my arms felt like they crunched when he grabbed me.

"I'm so sorry" Daniel gasped as he let go.

"It's ok" I looked down at my book, trying to catch my breath.

"I should go…"Daniel put his books in his bag.

"Oh..right…" I rubbed my arms, they already ached, where he grabbed me.

Daniel seemed fidgety as he gathered his stuff, "I knew this was a mistake" he grumbled.

I almost burst into tears right then but Daniel grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. He practically dragged me with him as we ran to his car.

"Get in" he yelled.

I got in and buckled my seatbelt just as he revved the engine and tore out of Starbucks.

"We're being followed. It isn't safe for you to go home, you have to come with me."

"What? By who?" I asked, nervous.

"Listen," Daniel didn't look at me but he grabbed my hand, "I love you beyond any understanding. Yeah, this is kind of sudden but trust me, I'll explain later. We are being followed by…the people I told you about. Remember them? Yeah well they aren't who you think they are…and well we need to fight them. But we are going to need help." He blurted out.

"Who is going to help us? And what are you talking about? Ok, this is crazy, I'm going home." I took off my seatbelt.

"Stay. In. The. Car." He growled at me.

I looked at where we were headed…We were right by my street. I took a deep breath and opened the door and jumped out of the car. I rolled on the ground, earning some serious road rash. I jumped up and ran down my street.

"Stormy! Open the gates!" I ran through the just opening gates that the gateman opened. I was walking towards the garage when suddenly strong hands reached out from behind me and pulled me into the forest. I screamed but nobody heard.

**(SPOILER ALERT: Flashback of the prologue?)**

I was set down and I glanced behind my back, wary of what was hiding in the shadows.

"Hello", a cold, dark voice greeted me.

I yelped and looked up at a tall, pale man with obsidian black eyes.

"Are you a…" I asked, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"Oh? You learned my dirty little secret?" he teased, leaning closer.

"Vampire" I gasped.

"That's right" he smirked before he snarled and his fangs came.

He lunged at me and grabbed my left arm, twisting it behind my back with a crunch that guaranteed a broken arm. I screamed, an ear shattering scream.

"No! Don't kill me" I cried.

"Ok, I'll make a deal, I'll spare you're life, and you keep an eye on someone named Daniel for me…To make sure that he's behaving well…You know, young vampires, always getting themselves into trouble, falling in love with mortals like yourself…" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but notice the fangs…

**Oh, well that turned into something different right? Well, well, well, Our Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome Daniel turned into a good guy…right? Or is this man in the forest actually the good guy? Hm… Well it seemed that Daniel got a little carried away on the date and then Rayne seems to have gotten a broken arm… Well our lil' Ray ended up sinking her **_**teeth**_** into some trouble…Let's hope she doesn't grow more teeth, the dentist would certainly not be happy with that…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heya everyone. Guess what? It's night time now and I haven't written for about 3 hours. Oh and I'm wearing awesome socks (I'm known for my knee high socks just to let you know) Ok, so where did we leave off? Our little Rayne seems to have broken an arm…boo-hoo, maybe while she's recovering at home she can sink her **_**teeth**_** into a good book…about how to spy on the supernatural…**

I groaned as I opened my eyes to the harsh bright light. My left arm was covered from my shoulder all the way down to my fingers by a purple cast. On my right arm was a dark purple bruise in the shape of a hand print…

"Ray!" someone squealed and I looked up to see Megan holding flowers.

"Hey Meg", I croaked.

"What happened? Your parents said you came home and asked to be driven to the hospital" I appreciated Megan's concern but her high voice game me a headache.

"I fell in the forest" I remembered the man I met…Rixon. **(Ahaha sorry but I was reading FFs on Hush, Hush so yeah if you guys have any names for our mysterious forest man who isn't going to be so mysterious anymore MUWUAHAHHA ((spoiler alert)) then PM me :))**

"Well, how was your date?" Megan apparently wanted to skip why, where, and when I was in the forest.

"Oh…it was fine…" I winced, remembering how Daniel had kissed me and then bruised my arm and then rushed me out and saying all of those things…

"No….Was it more than fine?" Megan smiled knowingly.

"Ugh not it was worse than fine. You can have him." _I hate him._ "Can you leave me alone for awhile?" I asked, turning away from her.

"Yeah, sure. Call me if you need anything." I could tell she was worried but I knew that she was excited to have Daniel all to herself.

_Ugh, I hate Daniel. He hated that date. It was probably some stupid _vampire _dare. Pick a rich human, ask her on a date, and then crush her heart._

Tears fell down my face and I hated myself for letting him get to me. Well…I'll show him…

**Well that was short sorry but I'm going to update another chapter right now (Well I have to write it first) but yes. Because I just need her in the hospital and all of that and being mad at Daniel and all of this ok? Don't be mad I'll update tonight. I promise. I won't sleep until it's done. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Whoops, I forgot to put one of my little mystery sayings on the bottom of the last chapter like I started doing…Man…that makes me mad…Ok well I'm updating and I'll try to be good to Daniel….JOKING! Maybe you guys have fallen for him? I hope so…Well Rayne certainly fell for him…who knows what else she'll fall for…**

I yawned and stretched my free arm, my head hurt from my crying session but I was over it. I picked up my cell and walked out of my hospital room and out of the hospital. I didn't check out but I didn't care anymore. I flipped open my cell and dialed a new number…

"Rixon, I'm outside of the hospital, can you come pick me up?"

"I'm on my way, babe." Rixon's husky voice answered me.

We had decided to be a couple because Daniel would despise it and then he would pull me away and I could spy on him. It was the ultimate plan.

**(Heads up on Rixon, he's black with short buzz cut hair. Any of you watch Switched at Birth? He looks exactly like Liam :))**

Rixon's black BMW pulled into the hospital parking lot. I jogged over to him.

"Hey Angel" Rixon smirked as he got out of his car to meet me. He held my waist and pressed my back to his car.

I should've been nervous but I let him kiss me. Hoping for some weird reason that Daniel showed up. I pushed him off of me with my free hand.

"Come on, I'm injured" I smirked a devilish smile, "Let's find somewhere Daniel will be"

"Kay, Baby. Let's go" Rixon opened my car door and helped me in and we sped away to who knows where.

We arrived at some crappy bar called "Bloody Valentine". I had a bad feeling about who worked at this pub but I was ready to make sure that Daniel paid for what he did to me.

"Come on Baby, let's get inside", Rixon kissed my cheek and wrapped on arm around my waist.

Inside it was smoky and there were neon signs advertising beer and crappy pool tables.

Daniel was sitting on the last seat of the bar, his head down and a drink in his hand. I snorted in disgust and turned towards Rixon, setting my hands on his chest.

"Let's play some pool" I purred and turned towards an empty pool table near Daniel.

I leaned forward, splaying my body across the table, my butt sticking out.

Rixon came around and rubbed my hips, "That's nice" he hissed, his fangs peeking out of his mouth. He leaned over on me and guided my hands in my shot. "He's coming, you know the plan" he growled in my ear, his fangs elongating.

I shivered and nodding. I jumped up and clapped when the shot went in "Yay!" I squealed and kissed Rixon.

"Easy, Babe, that's for later" Rixon growled playfully.

Daniel stalked up to us and ripped Rixon away from me and pulled back his fist and punched him in the face, a shattering crack filled the bar.

Blood should've spurted out of his mouth but nothing happened. Rixon snarled and jumped up onto the pool table, crouching down and snarling.

Daniel snatched up a pool stick and broke it in half, wood splintered and the pool stick was now sharp and pointed.

"Woah, dude, put that down" One of the bartenders told Daniel.

Daniel ignored him and flung one half of the pool stick at Rixon but Rixon dodged it and snatched me up for a body guard.

I screamed and fought against him but his hold was like steel. "Let. Her. Go." Daniel snarled.

"Well maybe after this" Rixon grabbed the pool stick and cut my arm. I cried out but I was more concerned about the 20 heads that swung toward me, revealing 40 sets of fangs. I screamed and broke out of Rixon's grasp as his fangs too came out. He lowered his head and held out his arms.

"Your blood smells delicious" Rixon purred.

"Rayne, back slowly against me" Daniel said, his eyes alert, he grasped the pool stick harder, the tendons in his hand sticking out.

I probably shouldn't have trusted him because Rixon had told me that he was a vampire too but I did back up slowly, until my back was against his chest.

"When I say 'go' you run out to my car ok?" Daniel growled in my ear.

"O-ok" I whimpered softly.

"Go!" Daniel screamed and he flung the pool stick at Rixon, who dodged it again but it hit some vampire guy in the heart.

"NOO!" he rasped as he burst into flames and then into nothing. He was gone…

Before I could start running, Daniel picked me up and he ran. He gently set me in the passenger seat while he ran to the driver's side and sped out of the parking lot.

I grimaced at the cut on my arm.

"You can drop me off somewhere…because of the blood" I said softly.

"So I guess you found out" Daniel answered, staring ahead, his gaze unreadable.

"Yeah..Rixon told me" I answered.

"I can't believe you were with him…It killed me to see you with him" he winced.

"I'm sorry…It's just…Rixon told me a bunch of stuff about you and what you did back at Starbucks…" Tears slid down my face.

Daniel skid to a stop and turned to face me.

"I've loved you forever. You know, people get reincarnated. I've watched you from a distance but I've never had the nerve to actually meet you" Daniel admitted.

He leaned forward and all I could see in his eyes was love. I smiled and met him across the car. I pressed my lips to his. He reached up to touch my cheek. I opened my mouth under his, giving him permission as his tongue slid against mine. I moaned and giggled softly. He nibbled on my bottom lip, tugging slightly. I moaned and tipped my head back, exposing the soft skin on my neck.

Daniel moaned and pushed closer to me but he shook his head and pulled back. He smiled at me and I noticed that his fangs were extra long. I shuddered but smiled.

"I love you" I smiled softly.

**D'aww soo cute…Hold on I'm going to put up a little something extra underneath :) R&R **

Daniel's POV (In the Car)

My eyes caressed her beautiful face. She had so much to live for but I wanted her all to myself. I almost died back in the pub, seeing Rixon treat her like some slut.

I leaned forward and she met me across the car. I reached out to touch her face and she opened her mouth slightly under my lips. I slid my tongue across hers and she moaned and then giggled. I smiled and nibbled on her bottom lip, tugging slightly. She moaned again and tipped her head back. I wanted nothing more than to sink my fangs into the soft skin on her neck. My fangs were pulsating and I wanted her like me. Forever and always.

"I love you" she smiled.

**Awww I just love Daniel now :) He's so sweet! But what's going to happen? I mean doesn't Daniel want Ray just like him? A vampire? Hm… well that's not going to look well on Rayne's family's fortune. Well it seems that they are all happily ever after…but what happens when Rixon wants Rayne back? All for himself…hmm…Rayne's going to have some thinking to do…Let's hope she doesn't just **_**die **_**from the surprise awaiting her…**


	9. Chapter 8

**I just love them so much :) I want DanielxRayne forever and always but life just doesn't give it to you does it? Or maybe I should say the **_**undead**_**…**

I was sitting in my bed, with Daniel, (Yes, I know that should've been really romantic but it wasn't…well not entirely) and I was leaning back against his chest while watching T.V. Daniel tipped my head to the side slightly and pushed my hair back, exposing my neck. He reached down and trailed kisses along my neck. I shuddered when I felt his fangs graze along the veins.

I reached up and laid a hand on his cheek.

"What happens…when someone's changed into a…vampire?" I asked, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping that he didn't know what I wanted.

"Why are you asking that, Angel?" Daniel murmured against my neck.

"Just wondering" I mumbled.

"Well, the venom travels through the whole body and then they are a vampire. Very painful." Daniel shuddered against me.

"Who made you a vampire?" I asked.

"No one you need to worry about" Daniel's response was sudden and urgent…and hiding something.

I sat up, even though I wanted nothing more than to continue sitting there, feeling his fangs along my neck, "Why can't you tell me? It has to be someone!" I turned to face him.

"Well…It was this girl…" Daniel started, his eyes wandering away from my face.

Jealousy clawed at my heart and I winced slightly.

"What girl? Your…wife?" I looked down.

"No! Well…at least not current…" Daniel turned to look at me, pain in his eyes.

I stood up and faced the mirror, "Never mind, I don't want to hear" _I should've stayed with Rixon. _I grumbled.

Daniel jumped up and grasped my arms, "Don't even think that. Rixon is not good for you."

I yelped as his hand met the bruise on my arm from previously.

Daniel winced and moved his hands to my hands.

"Listen, I love you so much. Beyond your understanding. And I want nothing more than for you to be like me. But you have so much to live for. And the girl who changed me was nothing more than a mere fellow vampire. Although she wasn't so nice but that doesn't matter" Daniel looked at me with such love I couldn't help but melt against him.

"Wait, you can read my mind?" I asked, alarmed.

"No, but I could see it in your eyes" Daniel laughed.

**************((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I breathed heavily, hoping not to burst into tears. We were standing in the middle of The Burning Place.

"So this is where your change happened?" I breathed heavily.

"Yeah. Ok, and your parents know the plan? You're sleeping over at Meg's house?" Daniel was clad in all black

"Yes" I shuddered again, turning to face him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Daniel asked, he was worried, but his eyes were full of excitement for getting his true love all to himself for eternity.

"Yes" I tried for a smile. I stood up on my toes and kissed him.

Daniel smiled against my lips and I don't know how but I saw what was going to happen. He picked me up and…articles of clothing were lost and suddenly I was laid on the ground and he was on me. After that I felt nothing but pleasure and all I can say is, he covered me like a blanket and it was pure lust.

**Heya guys! Woah was that expected? Yeah no. Not even for me…well not entirely. But I guess Rayne just wanted all of the human pleasures she could get before she is changed. IF she is changed…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heya! Sorry I'm tired so this might be crappy and I might not upload it til tomorrow. Ugg it's 11:07. Mer…I'm too tired to come up with one of my weird mystery sayings but I'll try. But our Ray seemed to take it farther than she expected, where'll that get her when she's dead? Or uh…undead?**

We sat lying after our…activities, his bare, sculpted chest against mine. That was weird to think but I loved him now forever and always and that's what it would be after The Change.

We stood again, clothed, in the middle of The Burning Place. I tilted my neck and he ducked down.

"I love you" Daniel whispered.

"Forever and Always" I smiled.

It was our saying and I loved it. Daniel told me that it would be very different at school. I didn't believe that. All I knew was that we would transfer classes to be together and we would never be separated.

"It's going to hurt but I'll be here with you" Daniel murmured against my neck.

I could feel his fangs pulsating against the skin on my neck. His breath warmed my neck and I wanted him.

"Here we go. Scream and scream ok? Nobody will hear" Daniel sounded worried.

"Ok" I answered, taking my last real deep breath as a human.

A snarl of some sort escaped his throat and he sank his fangs into my neck.

It was pleasurable as his fangs sank into my skin but as soon as the venom leaked, it was all pain. Unbearable. I screamed and screamed. My throat was cracked and dry.

There was nothing but the pain. I couldn't see anything. The pain consumed everything. Like a wildfire burning through the forest. Just pain. Tears streamed down my face. Soon I was screaming his name.

"DANIEL!" I was crying.

I could sense his hand in mine and he rubbed my back. I wanted it to be over.

Just let me be a vampire! I shouted in my mind.

Daniel kept telling me to think of something else. Force the pain out and think of something happy. I tried to think of Daniel and I, but I focused on something else. A baby. A beautiful baby, pale skin, green eyes, black silk hair.

_Baby, baby, baby. Daniel and I. Baby. _I kept repeating in my mind over and over again. Until the pain consumed everything again and it was impossible to think of anything else.

Pain. Pain. Pain.

I had screamed so much, I swore my throat was bleeding.

Pain. Pain. Pain.

No stupid fake Twilight, sparkly vampires. Real vampire. Who just bit me. Soon I would be one.

"It'll be over soon. Soon we will dine in paradise." Daniel whispered in my ear, his fangs nipping my ear slightly.

"Forever and Always" I croaked.

**Yup…There's no going back now. Ok so I'm super tired and I'm off to bed so I'm sorry that this chapter is so sucky. I'll update later but I'm going on vacation tomorrow for like 4 days so I'll update when I get back. Mwuah! Love you guys for reading and I promise I'll update when I get back!****eHe**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Yeah sorry it's been a while I was out of town and then other things popped up so yes! So here I am! I hope I get more ideas for this story before it dies out. Uhm..what else…Oh! My FF has been spazzing like I cannot add a new story because it goes to a white page except the left side still has all the choices but you can't click on them and it isn't uploading the story! Please PM me if you know how to fix this!**

I blinked open my eyes. Glancing around. Everything seemed newer and more fresh. What was going on?

"Daniel?" I croaked.

Scorching thirst clawed at my throat and I screamed out in pain.

"Shhh", Daniel placed a hand on my mouth.

I stared at him, wild eyed and in a panic. The first thing I noticed was that his hand wasn't cold anymore.

"Am I-?" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"You're a vampire, sweetie" Daniel smiled at me.

"I'm thirsty" I cried.

"Yes, well I have something for you." Daniel held out a warm water bottle with thick red liquid.

I took a tentative sip from the water bottle but once I tasted it, I swung the water bottle back and downed the liquid in seconds. I set the empty water bottle on the ground and wiped the liquid that had gotten on my face. I stared at it and yelped. It was blood.

"Things are going to be different," Daniel told me soothingly, "You are going to only drink blood. Also, there is something unheard of going on with you" he told me nervously.

"What are you talking about? What's unheard of? And who did you get this information from?" I hissed slightly.

"The Vampire Society. There are leaders and I went to them to tell you about your…condition."

"What condition!" I snarled.

"Since we did…_that_, before you were changed, you have a baby in you. Although, the venom spread through you and the baby so we aren't sure yet what the baby will be" Daniel told me tentatively.

I held my stomach, "You mean there's a—baby?" I cried out happily.

Daniel smiled and reached forward to touch my stomach, I almost forgot that it was his child too.

"What else is real? Other than vampires?" I asked.

"Nothing. We were an accident in the world. A scientist was testing a concoction he had made to live forever but it ended up turning him undead but not a zombie just undead so he was the first vampire. When he found his true love he bit her and she became like him. He had discovered how to make vampires. But there has never been a vampire with a baby so the Vampire Society is going to keep close tabs on you. Which isn't all too great because there is a war going on and the Society can't know that you are fighting" Daniel rushed out breathlessly.

I felt like I was about to pass out but I leaned against him.

"I want to fight" I said, my fangs pulsating.

"I know you do and we need you. Newborns are the most powerful."

"Wait," I turned towards him, "What would happen if I bit you?"

"Rayne, stop asking all these questions", Daniel chuckled, "But nothing, it's pure bliss for two soul mates to bite each other, for their venom cannot kill each other, but in battle, there are some vampire's whose venom is deadly to others. Like the complete opposite of you, there venom would be able to kill you."

"Woah, that's a lot to take in" I sighed.

I stood up and looked around. We were in my room. I sighed.

"What's going to happen Daniel? What if we die? What if…I die?" My voice wobbled, but I couldn't cry anymore.

Daniel came up behind me and kissed my neck, "Let's just forget about it right now." He murmured against me.

I smiled and moaned, turning to face him. Daniel pulled me down onto the bed and straddled my lap, pushing me under him. I raked my fingers through his hair before twisiting my hands into his shirt and pulling him closer.

"I love you" I murmured.

"Forever and Always" Daniel purred.

He rolled over on his side and pulled me up against his chest.

"During the battle, some of my buddies will be there but we have to fight together. When soul mates fight together they are almost invincible. The scientist made sure of that because he did not want to lose his love." He sucked and bit at my neck, I already had four love marks from him.

"So we are soul mates?" I giggled.

"Forever and Always" he moaned as I straddled his lap.

"I got you something" Daniel pulled me off of him and pulled a ring from his pocket.

In the middle of the ring was an emerald in the shape of a heart. Engraved in the sides were the words, 'Daniel and Rayne. Forever and Always'.

I slid it on my left ring finger, "I love you" I smiled and kissed him roughly but passionately.

"Forever and Always" Daniel managed to say before we were engulfed in the kiss entirely.

**Ugg, I'm losing ideas. Hope you liked it. I think I'm going to have the battle be the ending because I really need to finish up some other stories, get some more chapters for my new two ones AND FIGURE OUT WHY MY FF IS MESSED UP! GRRR! Thanks for reading! Love ya! Mwuah!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated! Thanks for all of you who have stayed loyal to this and please PM me for ideas!**

We were seated around a fireplace in the middle of the night. Roland was going on about the plans for the battle; Daniel kept nervously looking around them to make sure they were the only ones in the forest.

Roland glanced at me, "Rayne will be at the front of the line, leading us into battle; because of her new entrance into our world she is the most strongest. Rachel you will come up behind her and help her out, Steven you will be the spy, ducking behind enemy cover to try and find what they are planning. The whole battle will be circled around Rayne-"

I stood up and cut him off, angry coursing through me, I was about to yell at all of them but I decided to save it for Daniel, I stormed off, racing away through the woods as Roland stared after me, clearly confused.

I stopped after about 10 minutes of running and I felt Daniel come behind me, he reached out to touch my shoulder but I pushed away from him.

"Why are you mad?" he asked softly.

"Is this the only reason why I'm a vampire? Because you needed help in some stupid battle and you knew I was dumb enough to fall in love with you and want to be with you forever? Do you love me?" my voice wobbled at the last question I asked.

Daniel cursed under his breath, "I'm sorry Rayne…"

I spun around, my red eyes blazing as I glared at him with rage, "You lied", my voice wobbled this time in rage.

Daniel looked…frightened.

"Rayne, please. I didn't like you at first but believe me, I do!" he pleaded.

I snarled at him "I don't care! You are just a liar. And look at us now, we're alone, and I'm stronger than you" I laughed harshly as I circled him.

Daniel's eyes were torn and scared as he turned to run, but I was faster. I leaped onto his shoulders and sunk my teeth into his neck. I pulled his arms back and ripped them from their sockets, there was no blood. I shoved him onto the ground and ripped his head off angrily.

I started a fire, throwing Daniel's limbs into the flames, my red eyes reflecting the flames as they towered high. I turned and dropped Daniel's head onto the flames, his mouth open in a silent scream as I walked away calmly, the flames taking up the forest behind me.

**HAHAHAH None of you expected that! *Winner Jig*, Ok so should I continue? Because I kind of like it how it is, Daniel dead, Rayne on her own…OOH I have a good idea. Ok I'll be on later!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok, so this may be the last chapter…**

I was clothed in all black, a black cloak shielding me from the snow, although I couldn't feel it anyways. 3 cloaked men were on one knee before me. I glared down at them with bloodthirsty red eyes.

"Ma'am, the small one is dead. The others ate him", Giovanni's voice did not wobble, neither did the other two men's who were on either side of him.

These were my men, the ones who were with me at all times. They kept track of all of the others who had joined me after I had killed Daniel. They weren't afraid of me as all of the others were, which was a good thing. We weren't good, but we weren't the bad guys that Roland's clan was trying to destroy. We were the ultimate rulers, or were going to be. We had killed more unfaithful vampires than we could count, we traveled all across the world to recruit our vampires and make newborns.

I snarled angrily and looked out at the field in which my clan was waiting. There was a bloodied spot on the ground.

"Why did you not stop this? They knew that he was going to be changed into a newborn just as we got into Washington!"

I did not give Giovanni a chance to answer although I knew he would've as I stalked past them and they took up their spots at my sides as I stalked forward, my cloak standing out as it flowed out after me, black against the white snow. I stopped as all of my clan stopped and bowed down, their faces not lifted to mine in shame.

"Whose idea was it to kill our human friend who was to be turned into a newborn?" My voice rang out, cold and sharp, hitting each of their heartless bodies.

To my surprise, Olivia, a girl around the age of 17 with beautiful red locks spilling down her back stood up, "It wasn't an idea, ma'am, I killed him and drank his blood. No thoughts were really put into it"

I stared at her, musing over her point, "Why? If you knew that he was to be a newborn, why would you drink his blood?" I stepped forward, my face inches from hers.

"Because my fangs were itching to feel the flesh of a living human. I longed to hear the crack of it's neck from my arms" Olivia looked at me without once wincing.

"Very well" I answered, Olivia was smart and cunning, "Giovanni, get her the cloaks that we use for traveling, she's one of my advisors"

Olivia hid her astonishment as Giovanni retrieved the red cloaks all of my second in commands wore and I waved my hand in a circle and we started forward, one big moving mass, I was in front and Giovanni and Olivia were at my right and left sides as Adam and Lorian brought up the back, jeering at the stragglers and the back of my clan to going faster as we made our way across the snowy ground, my red eyes thoughtful.

**I love new Rayne! How 'bout you? REVIEW!**


End file.
